nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Bros.-e
Mario Bros.-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Mario Bros. and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: There are pests in the plumbing and Mario has arrived to flush them out. Test your skills as a beginner or expert exterminator. + Control Pad Moves player (Up & Down not used) L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode *Game A is beginner mode *Game B is expert mode A Button Jumps B Button Not used Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY As bad guys fly out of the pipes, punch them from below to stun them. After a short time, they get up faster than before, so kick them while they're down to finish them off. Eliminate all the pests to complete each round. The rounds get progressively harder with new enemies as you go along. You only have a limited time to finish a round before Fireballs show up–don't waste a second! Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 ENEMIES There are five types of enemies in the game: Turtles, Crabs, Fighter Flies, Fireballs, and Freezies. Turtles need one hit to flip, while crabs require two. Fighter Flies can only be flipped when they touch the surface. Freezies come along later in the game to freeze the beam and make life slippery! Two types of Fireballs, red and green will heat you up. Only the POW can get rid of the green ones. Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 SCORING Punch the fireballs when they hit the floor to get higher scores. But beware–revived red fireballs are dangerous! When you exterminate a pest, a coin appears. Hit it to add points to your score. You get special high scores for kicking down several baddies in a row. When your score passes 20,000, you get an extra life. Periodic bonus rounds let you earn more bonus points. Collect 10 within a limited time for a perfect score. Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 TECHNIQUES AND HINTS If a flipped enemy is hit again, it will be returned to full health and be faster and deadlier than ever! If left alone they can also flip themselves over. Try to eliminate them ASAP! Using the POW delivers a hit to all pests that are touching a beam. A POW hit equals one hit, so crabs still need to be hit twice to flip. You only get three POW hits before it disappears. Mario can walk through the left edge of the screen to reappear on the right, and vice versa. Use this to your advantage! Cards File:MB-e.jpg File:MB-e1.jpg File:MB-e2.jpg File:MB-e3.jpg File:MB-e4.jpg File:MB-e5.jpg Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo